Zero Squadron
An elite military unit from Dimension O-000, this is one squadron many would be wise to avoid. Specializing in many types of warfare, including anti-terrorist combat, they are based on the 'White Legend', their flagship, just off the coast of the United States on the west side of the country. History Zero Squadron came into being during the first of five wars in a single decade, but wasn't established as a real unit until the second war of that time of turmoil. In the third war, the unit's members founded a new warfare type and became the experts in it. However, the fourth war was when they found their true calling, which was to stop the home universe of one of their members from becoming a true evil empire. The fifth and last war saw combat in yet another universe, and it was to show how a strong machine wasn't only to be used for evil purposes. A sixth war they were involved in was mostly due to a dimension jump gone awry, so it isn't mentioned in the public records, although it is mentioned unit's own personal records. A seventh war brought the unit into the forefront of galactic combat, but also established their home planet as a member of the Cybertronian Empire in the wake of this war's end. Now an established unit of the empire, Zero Squadron is the premier unit to send out if someone is in need of support or help. Members There are twenty-two members of the unit known thus far, but only for the main members. There are other, more numerous, members in the reserves of Zero Squadron. The main command team is known to be: * ORB Union Admiral Heero Yuy * ORB Union Vice-Admiral Lunamaria Hawke * Sub-Comm. US Space Forces Commander Tao White * Sub-Comm. ORB Union Admiral Athrun Zala * Sub-Comm. Nexus Federation Admiral Kira Yamato * ORB Union Queen Cagalli Yula Athha * United States President Mackenzie Samantha Allen These seven are the main commanders, and as such, hold the most influence in the world, as well as the Cybertronian Empire. However, if all the sub-commanders, and the two world leaders, agree on a different task or plan of action, they can overrule Admiral Yuy's command. This is a fail-safe to keep the unit safe and keep all members alive should Admiral Yuy make a risky and dangerous decision or command. The commanders after are known to be: * Nexus Federation Rear Admiral Yzak Joule * US Air Force Colonel Hela Kingston If the seven above these two perish, then they take command of the unit. Other members included are: * US Space Forces Lt. Colonel Nisha Itsuno * US Navy Commander Derek Lockheed * ORB Union Commander Mu la Flaga * US Space Forces Lt. Commander Akira Nishikama * Nexus Federation Major Shinn Asuka * Nexus Federation Captain Stella Yuy * Nexus Federation Commander Dearka Elsman * Nexus Federation 1st Lt. Nicol Amalfi * ORB Union Lt. Junior Grade Mark Kururugi * ORB Union Sergeant Major Chris Dante * ORB Union Chief Master Sergeant Flay Dante * US Space Forces Master Sergeant Liz Dante * US Space Forces Corporal Brett Van Marshal While larger than a true squadron, the reason they are known as Zero Squadron is because they have five squads in the whole of the unit. And with so many differing combinations amongst the unit's members for different squads, no one can tell what that limit is yet. Weapons The unit's members all use 'War Men' or unique machines that are designed for warfare, unlike the Metal Men of the past in the Connected Era. So far, there are six 'War Men' confirmed to exist, but these machines may be more in number. That exact number is currently unknown, so speculation exists as to what that number actually is. Each of Zero Squadron's members are also skilled in the use of many types of weapons, including but not limited to, handguns, machine guns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, RPG launchers, sub-machine guns, and close combat weapons like knives and swords. However, their real skill comes in when piloting the 'War Men', as all members are skilled aces. Culture While a special operations unit, in their home dimension, Zero Squadron is actually very open about what they do and who they are, a stark contrast to the average spec-ops unit that relies on secrecy. However, when in a new dimension, the unit keeps a low profile, never revealing anything about themselves and using established code-names to hide their real identities. Even with their reputation known of in their home dimension, no one underestimates Zero Squadron when in battle, both in their home dimension and in GF-007. Due to there being no records of 'War Men' in the GrimmFall universe, Zero Squadron relies more on infiltration than Mobile Weapon combat, a decision that keeps them hidden for the time being. But the unit's members know that there will not be another 'if', but another when for the usage of the 'War Men' once more... Known Enemies To date, Zero Squadron has earned the title of enemy to Satyra, which, while a bad thing in normal circumstances, works in their favor this time around. Being from another dimension entirely, the unit's members have no records in GF-007. As such, the terrorist group is hard pressed to find out what they can, but that effort is slow and ongoing due to the lack of birth records, etc. The unit has also attracted the attention of Sammael and his Fallen, as well as Van Kleiss, and as such, they have to tread carefully so as to not give anything away. Zero Squad has also drawn the eye of Phil Ken Sebben and the Huntsmen/Huntresses he puts out requests to, and not in a bad way either. Still, the fact the unit has attracted several high profile and powerful figures, both good and bad, is just another testament to how skilled they really are, and why they should not be underestimated. Category:Organisation Category:Teams